1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating devices, and particularly, to a heat dissipating device having a bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important to dissipate heat from an electronic device, such as a server chassis or a computer chassis. One way to dissipate heat from an electronic device is to fix a fan to a thermal sink of a central processing unit (CPU). Another way is to fix a fan to an inner wall of the computer chassis. However, the fan needs to be fixed at a specific position of the computer chassis causing limitations.